


Something New

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sexual Experimentation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls decide to help Erin broaden her sexual experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

"You've never been in a threesome?!"

Erin stared incredulously at her best friend who stared right back. "You act like that is a common thing."

"It is a common thing!" Abby exclaimed, patting Erin's hand in an almost patronizing way. "How have you lived this long and not experienced a threesome?"

"I just haven't!" Erin shrugged. "I bet Patty and Holtz haven't-"

"November, 1999," Patty said from her desk, not even bothering to look up from her book. "Horrible experience, but at least I experienced it."

Abby and Erin shared a look before returning to the subject at hand. "Holtz has definitely been in a threesome," Abby said, matter-of-fact.

"How do you know? She's not here to confirm," Erin said, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out.

"I was there." 

Erin stared blankly at Abby for a minute and shook her head. "Anyway, this has nothing to do with what we were earlier discussing and if you don't mind-"

"Ever had a three-way kiss?" 

Both girls jumped at the sound of Holtzmann's voice from behind them.

"Damn it, Holtzmann!" Erin cried out, holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"I told you, we should get her a bell!" Patty called out, her eyes still glued to the book in front of her. 

"Well?" Holtzmann ignored their comments.

Erin took a deep breath before she shook her head. "No," she finally said. "I haven't been in a threesome and I've never experienced a three way kiss." 

"Abs?" Holtz questioned without tearing her eyes away from Erin's blushing face.

"Two steps ahead of ya, Holtzy," came Abby's reply as she scooted herself closer to her childhood friend. 

"What are you two doing?" Erin asked, feeling her throat tighten and her heart race. 

"Nothing," Abby said quickly before she crashed her lips to Erin's mouth.

Erin gasped, surprised at the sudden intrusion of personal space, but then a feeling of nostalgia washed over her, remembering the first time Abby kissed her in high school. She tilted her head a little and sucked hard on Abby's lower lip. Erin became so lost in the kiss that she almost forgot they weren't alone until suddenly Holtzmann was there, her lips joining theirs. 

For a second, Erin panicked, but then she felt Abby's hand grabbing her own in a comforting gesture and she relaxed and opened her mouth to Holtz's prying tongue. Their tongues and lips overlapped and played for a while, but then oxygen became an issue and they broke apart with a loud smack.

All three women breathed heavily for a moment, their heads still huddled together. 

"Damn," Patty broke the silence from across the room. The others looked up at her, Erin was blushing, Abby was smirking, and Holtzmann was very pleased in general. "Next time y'all decide to do that I want to either be filming you or to get in on some of that action because _damn_!" 

Abby laughed and Holtzmann let out a "whoot!". Erin just smiled shyly and squeezed Abby's hand under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that... lol this was a tiny drabble that I wrote while half asleep...


End file.
